cyberculturesfandomcom-20200214-history
KL-Cyberfeminisms
Back to Cyberfeminism January.19.2012 Cyber Feminism 1st Wave of US Feminism ' *'Abigail Adams 1744-1818 US ' *'Mary Wollstonecraft 1759-1797, England ' *'Phillis Weatley 1750-1784 ' *'Sojourner Truth ' *'Elizabeth Cady Stanton ' *'Susan B Anthony ' ' Seneca Falls Convention '*'1848 Seneca Falls, for 2 days ' *'Lucretia Mott was guest speaker, quaker ' *'EC Stanton and Frederick Douglas, women and African Americans ' *'Declaration of Sentiments: signed by 68 women and 32 men, rights for women ' *'Held a national convention every year till 1860, then stopped for Civil War ' ' Women Suffragist '*'Suffragette- term from UK, attempts to soften the actions of women suffragists ' *'1870: 15th amendment ' *'1920: 19th amendment, New Zealand 1893, Finland 1906, USSR 1917 ' ' End of 1st Wave 2nd Wave '*'1950’s- stay at home mom stereotype, articles about how to be a good mom/wife ' *'1960’s ' **'term feminism turned to feminisms ' **'Simone de Beauvoir “the Second Sex” one is not born a woman ' **'woman is a cultural construct that is subservient to man ' *'1960’s-1980’s ' **'feminist stereotypes ' **'Betty Friedan: The Feminine Mystique, problem with no name? ' **'Gloria Steinem: Ms. Magazine, first feminist magazine ' **'Conscious Raising Groups (CR) ' **'Combahee River Collective ' *'1974-1980 ' **'Intersectionality of race, class, and gender. Materiality of lived conditions are different. Branching of feminist thought ' **'CRC statement ' **'Audre Lorde, Beverly Smith, and Barbara Smith all contributors ' *'Chicana Feminism ' **'Gloria Anzaldu 1942-2004 ' **'Borderlands- La Frontera, The New Mestiza doesn’t fit anywhere, identities can change over time ' ' 3rd Wave '*'response to 2nd wave shortcomings ' *'complicates issues of sexuality, gender ID, performance, race, culture ' *'Feminist Punk, Riot Grrls, Seattle hotspot for feminism ' ' Terminology '*'Sex- A biological expression related to chromosomes, sex organs, hormones and other physical features. Anne-Fausto Sterling argues there are at least 5 sexes, now maybe up to 12 ' *'Gender- Cultural significance a body acquires, one not born a woman, gender is a socially constructed and embodied ' *'Sexuality- practices, beliefs, and identities associated with erotic desires ' *'Patriarchy- rule by male authority ' *'misogyny- hatred or dislike of female, prejudice ' *'feminism- movement to end sexist exploitation, sexism, and sexist oppression. ' *'Cyborgs not fem-bots ' **'Sadie Plant- women theorized about the Internet, chatter, natter, work and play **'Jessie Daniels- sustained focus on gender and digital technologies ' **'Haraway- rely on technology. Use tech in an ironic and blasphemous way that is oppositional, utopian, and completely without innocence. ' **'RR- subversive while playful. hopeful even if hostile' ' Cyborgs Unite'*'Unlike Frankenstein, cyborg does not mean it belongs to one entitity ' *'terminator- technology has history of militarism, comes from violence ' *'We are cyborgs. List of things we depend on: email, phone, GPS, cars, modern medicine, Internet, glasses/contacts, video review, ' *'People survive because of technologies: amputees, pacemakers, cancer survivors ' *'How does it shape our politics: fight for funding for new technology ' *'Be aware of our alliances to technology' *'I holla back- website - Stop Street Harassment '